Meloetta's Tummy Trouble
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta is always hungry. Even at times of peace. So when her stomach growls, she's ready to eat the sweetest thing she could spot. However... that particular stomach of hers does manage to get her into some trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Tummy Trouble**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh guys, I don't know. I've become so fucking attached to Meloetta. Specifically, her regular form (which apparently is called her Aria form, the one with the long green hair, which is part Normal party Psychic, pretty odd pairing if you ask me.). That, and I've been making 'Meloetta Icing' and 'Meloetta's stomach growl' unintended popular searches for Meloetta. The funny thing is, she's not officially released by Nintendo yet, but I have her, because... actually, wait, I don't want to tell you. I'll just say that I made this because why the hell not. Meloetta having another slightly fetish fanfic wouldn't hurt. So enjoy, you freakazoids, you. And I also threw in some action.

* * *

It was a nice sunny Saturday in the Pokemon World after a tremendously huge, windy thunderstorm caused by a battle between Tornadus and Thundurus, with Meloetta in her aria form relaxing in her cozy little bed. Meloetta was having a wonderful, sweet dream about icing... so much that her stomach began rumbling. Meloetta woke up as she stretched her arms, yawning as she moved her blue blanket off of her, seeing her stomach growl loudly.

"Oh dear..." Meloetta gasped as she covered her mouth with her right hand, rubbing her rumbling belly with her left hand. "I guess all that dreaming made me hungry again." She got out of her bed, seeing Keldeo reading some vacation magazines in his bed. Meloetta placed her hands on her hips as she oddly stared at Keldeo. "Keldeo, just why are you reading that?"

Keldeo looked up at Meloetta, shrugging as he placed his reading glasses on his head. "I'm seeing which place we could go for vacation." Turning a page, he glanced back at Meloetta as he told her, "By the way, Genesect went to Castelia City again to try and get those Rage Candy Bars. I don't know what he sees in them."

Meloetta rubbed her hands on her stomach together as she licked her lips, the mentioning of a Rage Candy Bar making her hungrier. "Mmmm... Rage Candy Bar... what I would do for one..." She closed her eyes as she sighed, before gasping as she heard her stomach growling again. "Oh my! I gotta go find something to eat!" And with that, she ran out of the room.

Keldeo shrugged as he placed back on his reading glasses, resuming his reading of his Unova Vacation magazine.

* * *

Meloetta was in the kitchen, searching for her prized icing. Much to her dismay, there was no icing whatsoever in the refrigerator. She frowned as she sighed, looking down as her stomach growled again. Arceus came into the room, seeing Meloetta disappointed. He approached her, wondering what's wrong.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Arceus asked as he grabbed a carton of orange juice, pouring it down a clean, clear glass.

Meloetta sighed as she moved her arms about, explaining her plight to Arceus in the sweetest tone she could. "Oh, Arc... I'm kinda hungry, and there's no icing."

Arceus eyed Meloetta oddly as he drank down his orange juice, letting in a gasp for air as he suggested to her, "Why don't you try something other than icing?"

Meloetta scratched her right check as she pondered, "Well... I could go for some cake..." She looked down at her stomach again, patting it as it growled softly at her, then looked up at Arceus. "Do you have any cake in possession, Arceus?"

Arceus simply shook his head. "I apologize, Meloetta. Maybe you should try something other than sweets." Arceus drank the rest of his orange juice. "Surely you would get more variety in your taste buds."

Meloetta dropped her jaw in disbelief as she placed her hands on her face in horror. "Whaaaaaa? I can't just find something other than sweets!" She started biting her right hand as she started trembling, admitting to Arceus, "If I don't get any sweet vibes in my tummy, I'll go insane!" Her slammed the refrigerator door shut as she ran out of the house, shouting at the top of her head, 'I gotta find something sweet, and fast!"

Arceus tried calling back Meloetta, but he sighed as he shrugged it off. Sighing, Arceus muttered to himself as he watched Meloetta head eastward, "Oh, she'll learn. She'll learn."

* * *

Meloetta managed to find her way into Victory Road, searching everywhere for delicious sweets. Her stomach growling, Meloetta pleaded for delicious sweetness as she pushed aside several Durant, knocking two into hot boiling red lava. A snoozing Heatmor was knocked aside by Meloetta, who used her psychic power to lift up all the boulders and dust particles to see if any sweets were nearby. The Heatmor growled as he fired a Flamethrower at Meloetta. Meloetta screamed as her butt caught on fire, running about as she fell on the ground and began rubbing her burning butt on the ground. The Heatmor grabbed Meloetta by the arm, smashing her into a nearby brick wall. Meloetta moaned weakly as her face twitched, but her stomach growling for sweets, Meloetta screamed as she grabbed the Heatmor and kicked him in the face, pushing him into a stream of river nearby.

The Heatmor cried out as the Durant nearby laughed at the fire type anteater Pokemon meeting a cruel demise, while Meloetta went deeper into the Victory Road, seeing a furious Bouffulant. The bull Pokemon bellowed as he rammed right into Meloetta, injuring her stomach greatly. Meloetta gasped as she felt her body twitching in pain, using Round to knock the Bouffulant back. Meloetta rubbed her injured body as she was speared in the butt by Bouffulant's powerful horns. Meloetta turned around and double slapped Bouffulant in the face, knocking him back down. Meloetta panted, her stomach growling as the Bouffulant bellowed once more, attempting to tackle into Meloetta. Meloetta sidestepped to the right, watching Bouffulant crash into the rocky wall. Attempting to pull his horns out, Bouffulant bellowed as it tried getting out. Meloetta smirked as he moved her right arm forward, using her psychic to push the Bouffulant through the wall, watching it tumble several feet downwards. Meloetta cheered with joy as she clapped her hands together.

Suddenly, Meloetta stopped. She sensed something. Something... very sweet. She turned around, and much to her pleasure, she saw a nice piece of strawberry shortcake. Meloetta's stomach growled as she leapt towards it, only to land on her face. Looking up, Meloetta gasped as a pesky Purrlion was eyeing Meloetta, cackling nastily as she ate up the piece of cake. Sitting up, Meloetta sniffled as she began crying loudly, her stomach growling alongside as the Purrlion shook her butt at Meloetta.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta sighed as she walked into the dead end within the eastern outskirts of Castelia City. She was running away from a pack of angry Herdier, which she accidentally pissed off. Panting, Meloetta sat down, taking a moment to embrace the peacefulness of the situation, looking down at her stomach as she sighed.

"Well, this didn't go well for little ol' me," Meloetta told herself as she closed her eyes, looking up. "Oh, it couldn't get any worse."

Meloetta's stomach growled again, much to her annoyance. Unfortunately, Meloetta's stomach growl caused the pack of five Herdier to hear her, rushing right into the dead end. Meloetta screamed in shock as she got up on her feet, using a Psychic attack to blow them back. One of the Herdier got up, barking at her as it performed a Take Down. Meloetta took the Take Down attack, wincing in pain as she was smashed into the brick wall behind her. Meloetta groaned weakly as she rubbed her arm, looking up as the Herdier growled, about to perform a tackle, when Meloetta's stomach growled loudly. The Herdier backed away slowly, the other Herdier whimpering as Meloetta glanced down at her stomach, then looked up, a faint devious smile on her face as she approache the wounded dog Pokemon, her stomach growling louder as she placed her hands behind her back, walking towards the frightened pack of Herdier slowly in innocent, giggling while winking.

Several Liepard walking down the street watched as the Herdier ran for their life, with Meloetta poking her head out from the dead end. Meloetta giggled as she waved innocently at the Liepard, then placed both of her hands back on her growling stomach. Sighing as she shook her head, Meloetta left to find the nearest shop selling ice cream, with the Liepard looking at each other and shrugging as they continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus all watched as Meloetta dashed across the field, looking for icing to eat so that she could fill up her empty, growling stomach. Landorus folded his arms and sighed as he felt pity for Meloetta, though Thundurus and Tornadus obviously wanted to have fun, so Tornadus forced the winds to blow towards the eastern direction, knocking Meloetta back as she went tumbling down the green grassy hills. Thundurus followed by making it rain violently, making lightning bolts strike Meloetta, who somehow managed to dodge them all, as he clapped his hads to summon the thunder that made the rain pouring harder. Landorus approached Thundurous and Tornadus, tapping both of them on the shoulder.

"Why would you two want to make this girl's life miserable?" Landorus asked as he saw no fun in tormenting others. "What did she ever do to you guys that was so bad?"

Thundurous ignored Landorus' wise statements. "Go fly off somewhere, Landorus. Watching this girl suffer is one of your favorite past times."

Tornadus nodded as he summoned more colder winds from the north. "Yeah, oldman. Grow a sense of humor, why don't ya?"

Landorus sighed as he shook his head. "Ignorant younglings." He then summoned a sandstorm, the sand hitting both Thundurus and Tornadus, whipping them badly. Landorus then performed a Rock Slide to silence the two Weather Kami Pokemon, weakening them greatly. Landorus approached the two, his hands on his cloud. "Now do you see what happens when you temper with nature?"

Thundurus coughed as he got back up, growling as he flipped the middle finger at Landorus. "Damn you, old man! You know that flying types hate being succumb to rock attacks!"

Landorus rolled his eyes. "Spare me the bitter resentment, Thundurous, you'll be fine-" He then noticed that Meloetta wasn't there, pointing at Tornadus. "Hey. Where did Meloetta go?"

Tornadus shrugged as he got back up. "Beats me. All I know is that the sandstorm you summoned isn't going to be pretty."

Landorus' eyes widened with horror as he realized what he had just done. "My Arceus..."

Alas, along with the huge sandstorm, the gigantic thunderstorm that was wreaking the peace of the grassy meadows, with his continuious lightning strikes, hard pouring rain, harsh cool winds, and loud thunder was all dampering Meloetta, who resisted the pain regardles sin her ever so long quest for icing. There were plenty of ground types like Garchomp, Gigalith, and Excadrill who were running rampant against the rise of water types like Lumineon, Bibarel, Simipour and Seismitoad, both of them damaging the meadows with ground and water type attacks. Poor Meloetta was caught up in it all, add to her painful hunger and her stomach growling. Meloetta sighed as she knew it was going to be a _very long day_.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta reached Route 4, being near exhaustion as she was starving. Her stomach was barely able to growl, as Meloetta was getting weaker. Meloetta then stopped, collapsing on the sand, the sandstorm being too much for her.

"Ooooh... I'll never get back my sweet treats..." Meloetta sniffled as she tried raising herself, but plopping back on the sand. She started to cry as she closed her eyes.

A male Sandile was patrolling the desert, spotting the crying Meloetta. He tilted his head as he approached Meloetta, poking her head with his nose.

Meloetta turned her head to the Sandile, barely opening her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Oh leave me alone, you dumb old thing. I'm having a tummy crisis here."

The Sandile shrugged in response as he left Meloetta, continuing to patrol the desert route.

Meloetta kept crying, her crying getting louder than her growling stomach as she was getting more depressed by the sec. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind from the south came, covering Meloetta with sand. As the wind past, Meloetta mysteriously disappeared.


End file.
